


The one with kissing

by mycatsarecute03



Category: Chandler - Fandom, Chandler Bing - Fandom, Friends, Joey Tribbiani - Fandom, TVseries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatsarecute03/pseuds/mycatsarecute03
Summary: When Joey can’t pay Chandler back his money so he give Chandler something else instead





	The one with kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever! So I hope you guys enjoyed it :-) | I’m so sorry for some broken english T _ T

Central Perk  
"Hey, Chan can you help me pay these muffin I promise I will pay you back" Joey tap on Chandler’s shoulder as asking him question  
"Okay combine with last time I pay for you, Now you owe me 15 billion dollars!" Chandler yells at Joey but still pay the muffin money for Joey anyways  
"Sorry, But this time I promise Chan I will pay you back the money okay? I got the audition for tomorrow and i’m sure i will get the part"  
"I HOPE you get it" Chandler speak it with a sarcasm voice that he always use

Next day  
Chandler&Joey aptm  
"How was it Joey?" He saw his roommate walk into the apartment with a drowning face and it’s doesn’t look like he faking it  
"Bad so bad.. it’s turns out that the producer already decided who he want for the part! and why the hell he still wanna do the casting! It’s nonsense he’s wasting my time and he dosen’t even considering to pick others actor" Joey sit on the couch and rubbed his face (kinda hard) with his palm  
"So.. You can’t pay me back right now aren’t you?" Chandler asking Joey nervously he walks slowly to the couch and sit next to Joey  
"Yes! Why you asking me this ? I’ll pay you back I already promised you Chan don’t worry" Joey stop rubbing his face and look at his roommate with sad puppy eyes that say he’s about to cry  
"Oh my god Joey you’re crying?" Chandler hugged Joey softly "This so not you man" He looks at Joey face and then wiped Joey tears off with his thumbs  
"It’s just.. I don’t know Chan maybe i’m just sad that I can’t pay you back like I promise" Joey lean his body nearer to Chandler and hug him tight "I’m sorry Chandler" He whispers and then snuggle his face on Chandler’s shoulder  
"It’s okay man Don’t worry about it" Chandler’s face turns red and he’s trying so hard to cover it  
"But.. maybe i can give you something else instead?" Joey slowly push Chandler out and look at his face and a smile  
"What is i—it !" Chandler voice was swallow by Joey lips that press against slowly and softly on his lips Joey did not using tounge or anything else he just press his lips against Chandler lips before Joey pulls out he bite Chandler’s lip softly so it left a little bit of red mark on it 

Joey dosen’t say anything but look at Chadler face and giving him the biggest smile that Chandler ever seen before 

This is weird really weird what the hell just happend! But the thing that Chandler thinks it’s weirder than the kiss is HE WANTS MORE  
OKAY WHATEVER  
Chandler looks at Joey and says " You still owe me 15 billion times of kiss" after finished speaking he lean towards to Joey and starting kissing those soft lips again and again


End file.
